


Wolf Wisdom

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, RIP Hapi she was noogied to death, but yet, he's only two years older than me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes the group's elder can provide something actually insightful and something other than mounds of crippling debt.
Relationships: Hapi & Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus Von Adalbrecht, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 25





	Wolf Wisdom

She had known her for a long time, but it was only now that this had occurred to her. Maybe it was all the Church soldiers coming in and getting in the way of the Abyss. They didn’t have any reason to be here but to get in all of their ways and make a mess of things they had no business being around. But with all of them being uselessly in the way, Hapi couldn’t help but think about Coco. 

Coco was from the Empire, and a notable family. They were gone now, but Coco still strived to bring her family back to its former glory. It was like half of the things she ever talked about. But it wasn’t until recently that some of those gears clicked in her head. 

Nobles tended to love the Church, and follow it without question. Coco was smart enough to know better. They all knew that the Church didn’t care about any of them, so why put the effort in? But her worry didn’t come from Coco switching sides to lick Church boots. Coco didn’t beg, and she was too smart and proud to lower herself down to the level of the church. Hapi had spent enough time in the Abyss to know how much the Church hated people with opinions that didn’t line up with their own.

Coco was capable, but Church loyal rats were fighting a different fight than what they were used to. They took what you held dear and held it for ransom so you’d do what they told you to. They were dirty underhanded tricks that only the lowest of the low pulled. She knew that so long as she questioned those dastards, that they’d stand in her way and never let her see her dream come true. And it sickened her. After years of treating them like trash they’d want them to come and beg at their feet for support. Pathetic. 

But there was no way that she could let Coco’s dream fall flat like that. Even if they didn’t want an official role that would come with her getting her title back, nor want to do her work for her, they all wanted to see her succeed. Her dream was probably the most obtainable out of all of theirs, and she already had to deal with so much. 

“Hey Hapi, what’s up?” B asked, wandering into the classroom. 

“Nothing, just another boring afternoon.” 

“No like what’s up. You look down about something.” B being observant? Now that was a first. 

“Is it that obvious?” Or maybe it was because they tended to pay closer attention to her feelings. If she sighed it’d ruin the Abyss and get them all killed. 

“Yeah, you look like you’re gonna punch something.” Since when did she punch things?

“Just because that’s how you deal with your anger, doesn’t mean that’s how I deal with mine.” She wished she could sigh. It’d be such a good way to get rid of this frustration. “It’s about Coco.” 

“Did you guys get into a fight? Like a real not fists one?” B asked. She’s glad he clarified. If it was anyone else it would’ve been annoying, but with B a real fight meant one where you punched the other guy in the face really hard.

“No, I’m just worried about her. She wants to be a noble again, but if she wants to do that, she’s going to have to get all buddy buddy with the Church. All nobles are, and I don’t wanna see her get hurt.” Just thinking of all the things that they could do to her made her heart ache. They were going to keep her isolated because she didn’t believe, or if she was lucky they’d cut to the chase and just kill her. And she couldn’t stand seeing either of those happen to Coco.

“Well you happen to be in luck, because not only am I the King of Grappling, but I also used to be a genuine noble. So I know a thing or two about how these types of things go. You’d be surprised how many nobles don’t believe any of that crap. The Church has been screwing over a lot of people for a long time. Tons of people have been catching on. They just keep their mouths shut because the Church is the Church. They can’t exactly group up, because they get executed, but Constance wouldn’t be alone. She’d just have to keep her mouth shut, and she’d still have us. And we’re not gonna change sides anytime soon.” 

Oh, that wasn’t what she had been expecting. She was expecting something more along the lines of just fighting your way through it, or at least there being some sort of punching. It wasn’t entirely comforting, because one of Coco’s better traits was how true to herself she was, but it was something at least. 

“Thanks, B. That kinda helped. I wonder if Coco could pull off lying about her feelings to the church if she just made a big scene about it.” She couldn’t help but laugh. Coco making a big scene over a lie played out a lot like Coco being Coco in her head. It was hard to make a scene if you’re already operating at a ten. If that was her lying, then maybe she would be fine after all. 

“Don’t worry about it. Constance is an Ashen Wolf like the rest of us. So long as she stays out of the sun, she can handle herself just fine. And hell, even if she does run into trouble we’ll have her back.” 

“Guess you do get some wisdom with age.” 

“And here I was helping you for free. Geez. You’re not even that much younger than me, Hapi.” What was the point of talking to B if you didn’t get under his skin at least once. 

“Six years is a long time, B. Maybe it’s not that much to someone as old as you, but it’s still a long time.” He let out a frustrated grunt. She appreciated that he didn’t sigh.

“Next time I help out, I’m charging a ten gold a word.” 

“You still know that you wouldn’t make money because that’d be money that you owe me, right?” And she knew that there’d be more by the end of the week from him gambling and losing because he was awful at it. 

“That’s it! If you wanna fight then we can fight!” He pounded his fists together to needlessly fire himself up more. 

“No thanks, I don’t fight the elderly.” He growled. Maybe she pushed a button too many. 

But maybe just this once she’d indulge him. Even if she knew that he was going to win, she did owe him one. As he chased her through Abyss, she hoped that he realized that this is how you pay someone back.


End file.
